Mister Clean
Mister Clean (別のIRCミーム''Betsu no IRC mīmu''), not be confused with Mr.Clean, Purifier of Bathroom and Kitchen Tiles, is a 12 year man originating from Nebraska. He has had a rough childhood, and has made it his duty to take revenge on his evil father, although progress on this has been limited due to his inability to not clean everything. Info Mister Clean grew up in Nebraska, with his mother, father, and cat named Rufis. One day, while Mister Clean was sorting his sponges by color, shape and smell, his father thought it would be a great way to get closer with his wife by shooting her on the knee. This killed her, and I'm not sure if that would work, but I'm not a doctor. After hearing the gunshots, Mister Clean rushed down the hall. Mortified, Mister Clean began to cry because his mother had ruined the floor that he had just cleaned an hour ago. Mister Clean asked his father why she did it, and his dad just shrugged and started to shoot things that weren't his wife. Mister Clean's life had now been turned upside, like a story of a man that became the fresh prince of bel-air. The second causality would be his cat, Rufis. Now, Rufis wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. In fact, he was the first instance of down syndrome in feline history. Luckily, Mister Clean's dad had the perfect solution to all of this. You see, Mister Clean's dad owned an amusement park, named OSHA Violation Land. Being a highly successful amusement park, it had tons of roller coasters, all of which have caused at least one child to get sent to the ER. Mister Clean's dad sent Mister Clean to have fun at the park. Mister Clean's dad, when Mister Clean wasn't looking, placed Rufis on a car, without a seatbelt, and cranked up the speed to the maximum. The minute it went to the loop-de-loop, Rufis fell and went splat on the ground, dead. After that, Mister Clean was forced to go to OSHA Violation Land everyday. He was only allowed to eat cotton candy and corndogs, and was only permitted to drink lemonade and soda. Mister Clean, being an American, was able to live on this diet, but it proved to be very boring. He often fell asleep on the merry-go-round, and wouldn't come back for days. One day, he was allowed to eat something else, as long as it was something from the park. Mister Clean wasn't informed of this until the very last minute, and he went berserk. The first (and last) thing he bought was a giant ice cream cone, since that was the closest food thing near him that wasn't corndogs or cotton candy. Then, he tripped over a half eaten corndog, most likely place by his father, and his ice cream fell to the ground. Mister Clean was traumatized, and every time he thought about, looked at, or was reminded of ice cream, he would have traumatic flashbacks to this moment, like a war veteran but more petty. Oh, and he got raped by his dad too, but that was more of inconvenience than anything else. Then he wanted revenge against his father, blah blah blahIdk what else to write here, I've got no more ideas left. Hell, even the IRC got bored of this, and they made quoting Eminem songs out of context a meme. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Neutral Dudes Category:IRC Injokes